RPM! GET IN GEAR For A Pokémon Journey?
by animeotakupooh
Summary: Venjix plans to destroy the rangers by oulling them into a circuit based environment only to go wrong again. The rangers get pulled in and thrown out to the pokemon dimension. Now they must battle their way out!
1. Venjix's Plan

**RPM! GET IN GEAR...For A Pokémon Journey?**

**How did this idea come into action? Well I was watching RPM and I noticed it was almost time for Pokémon to air too. Then I imagined Ziggy shouting "yes! Yes! I knew it! Pokémon is real!" and I couldn't stop laughing at everyone else's disbelieving face. Hahahaha… I still can't. So I decided to write it down. So here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers RPM or Pokémon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Venjix's Plan**

Tenaya was seriously bored. Why was she being asked to stand in attention in a supposed to be a meeting but nothing other than her standing in front of Venjix while he searched all the screens for something.

This had been going on for the past half an hour and went on for the next half an hour before Venjix finally spoke. "I have the perfect plan to stop the rangers once and for all!" he declared. Tenaya raised an eyebrow, "the perfect plan?" she asked.

"Yes. We get defeated by the rangers in this world. That is a true fact. But if we could draw them into an electronic environment that was controlled by circuits and wires we could easily defeat them." He said in a superior voice. "I have two questions. Where will you draw them into and what do I need to do?" Tenaya asked. "All you have to do is this…."

* * *

**In The Garage**

Ziggy sat in front of the TV with a disbelieving face. He didn't believe it. They were re-airing his favorite TV show –Pokémon! After all these years! Come to think he never got to see Battle Frontier.

He turned up the volume. Unfortunately the remote control also increased the rangers' complaints. In a few minutes almost everyone was in front of the television. Everyone including Dr. K . She was complaining about Ziggy watching too much TV. Flynn, Scott and Dillon were complaining about the volume while Summer was trying to calm all of them down. Gem and Gemma had quietly taken a seat next to Ziggy and started watching Pokémon with quite a fascination.

In all this commotion, no one noticed Tenaya entering the Garage. "Hello Rangers." She said.

"Tenaya!" Gem and Gemma said. This alerted the others.

"Yes that's me. Tenaya 7 a Venjix human infiltration attack bot…."

"Cut the monologue, already!" Ziggy said.

"Fine I'm not here to chat with you anyways. Goodbye rangers!" Tenaya shot a weird looking gun at them.

* * *

**With The Rangers**

Everything went black. For a moment all the rangers and Dr. K landed in a totally white place. Nothing could be seen as everything was totally white. Then the rangers heard Venjix's voice.

"Hello, rangers…"

Everyone was alerted. They formed a sort of circle around Dr. K to protect her and started looking everywhere for the source of the voice.

"You all are now in the circuit of the nearest electronic device in your possession. And also under my control."

"You really want us to believe that?" Scott said disbelievingly.

"Yes. Any final wishes before I delete you?"

Then everything went black again. And the rangers and Dr. K felt as if they were being twisted.

* * *

**In An Open Field**

The rangers felt weird and twisted. Then they fell out from the open sky. They all landed on something. Except for Scott, who landed on _someone._

"Ouch!" someone from underneath Scott exclaimed loudly. Everyone turned to look at Scott, who got off from wherever he was and revealed a girl from underneath him. Scott helped her get up and apologized "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall over someone."

Then Ziggy saw something behind the girl. "Hey, is that a Torchic?" he asked amazed. Dr. K turned around to look at the little orange and yellow little chick Pokémon. Everyone looked disbelievingly at the Pokémon. Torchic got scared and hid behind the girl's feet. The girl however was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Who are you people?" She asked suspiciously.

"We are rangers." Ziggy came forward and said.


	2. Hikari's Plan

**RPM! GET IN GEAR...For A Pokémon Journey?**

**Note – many things here might sound made up. But that's only to add a more realistic element to the story. So please don't flame me! Also Hikari is not Dawn. I didn't notice the same names till I had written this chapter, so sorry!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Power Rangers RPM or Pokémon.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Hikari's plan**

"We are rangers." Ziggy came forward and said. "Well all except Dr. K here. She is more like a scientist."

"You guys are Pokémon rangers?" the girl asked.

"Yeah " Ziggy said as he turned his back towards her and winked at others so that they would join up the game and not give themselves away. "Right guys?" he asked. Everyone instantly replied. "Yeah" "sure" "what he said" "we are…""…Pokémon rangers""totally" the girl still looked disbelieving.

He turned back towards her and said "You see there was an accident with our Abra. That's how we got teleported here by accident in the middle of the field without any of our Pokémon or our gear. Oh and by the way that is a beautiful Torchic you have there." He came forward and stretched his hands towards Torchic. Torchic slowly came forward and allowed Ziggy to stroke his head.

"Well, what are you guys going to do now?" the girl asked. She had started to believe their story.

"I have absolutely no idea." Ziggy replied.

"Well then why don't you rest for a while at my house? It's not far from here. Just down the stream. It will provide some rest and you will get a clear idea of what to do next." She said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Scott said. Everyone else had started to look around and notice their surroundings. They were currently standing in an open clearing with trees in some distance towards south. There was a small stream flowing towards their right. There was no one else to be seen for miles around. Dr. K breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing they needed was to be seen by people. Summer meanwhile took a mental note of the girl they had just met. She was averagely tall, thin, had blue eyes with brown hair. She looked to be about seventeen, just like everyone else in the group.

"So what is your name?" Ziggy asked.

"My name is Hikari. What are yours?" Hikari asked.

"My name is Ziggy. These are my friends. Scott, the guy who fell over you."

"Sorry about that." Scott said once again.

"It's okay you didn't mean to." Hikari said.

"That's Dillon over there. He guy in black."

"Hi" Dillon and Hikari both greeted each other.

"That's Dr. K. she's the one with the white lab coat."

"Hello" Dr. K and Hikari both greeted each other.

"That's Flynn, in blue and that's Summer in yellow."

"Hi, guys."

"And our names are…"

"Gem and…"

"Gemma"

"They are the twins." Ziggy said.

"Wow! I never met twins. But I have twin Pokémon. Come on out guys…" Hikari let two Pokémon come out of the poke ball. They were – Plusle and Minun!

"Plusle!"

"Minun!"

"They are…" "…so cute!" Gem and Gemma explained. Plusle and Minun started playing with Gem and Gemma. Hikari smiled and turned around to say. "We better get going"

"Yes let's" Summer said. Hikari let Gem take Plusle and Gemma take Minun. Torchic jumped into Ziggy's arms and everyone started to move upwards along the stream.

* * *

**At Hikari's House**

"That's a really big house lass…" Flynn said. Everyone was staring at Hikari's two storied mansion. "Well truth be told, I was the only child of two rich parents. So…."

"I know how that feels." Summer said.

"Both my parents died and left me this mansion along with a whole lot of property in Viridian city. I have an aunt who looks after that property in Viridian city. Her name is Aunt Maria and she lives in Viridian city. I live here sometimes but usually head out for my Pokémon journey. You see I'm going to be top coordinator!" Hikari explained.

"I see that's so exciting!" Ziggy said. "How long have you been participating in contests? Do you have your ribbons here with you?"

"I don't have any now. All of them are inside. The Wallace cup just ended a few days ago. And I was here to rest for a while before registering for the Kanto ribbon cup series. Let's get inside first and then I'll answer your questions."

Hikari led them all inside to a waiting room. She asked them all to wait there while she got refreshments. Everyone gratefully accepted. As soon as Hikari was gone, everyone asked Ziggy for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, but that explanation was the only way that I could convince her about how we suddenly showed up in a different world all together without any Pokémon or gear." Ziggy explained.

"You are the only guy who knows something about Pokémon. Won't our lack of knowledge give us away?" Dillon asked.

"I agree with ranger series operator black, ranger series operator green. Eventually we will have to reveal the truth about ourselves." Dr. K confirmed.

"I think we should tell her the truth." Scott said. "At least that way we will have someone who can make our disguises here more realistic. Besides Hikari belongs to this world and maybe she knows how to get us out."

"Yeah let's…" "…tell Hikari. She could…" "…help us out" Gem and Gemma said.

"But there is an element of risk involved in this, ranger operator series red." Dr. K said.

"Better now than later." Flynn said.

"I agree" Summer said.

"Well, if that's what you guys want. I guess we should tell her." Ziggy agreed.

Hikari entered the room with a tray filled with glasses of juice and some cakes. "You see, since I live here only for a little bit of time, I don't have any staff or anything. Besides I like doing my chores. So if you need anything you can tell me." She said while passing food to everyone.

"Thanks" Summer said.

Everyone ate rather silently while Hikari continued talking. "All the bedrooms are on the upper floor. I think there are enough rooms for all of us. You can take any room except the last room on the right. That's where my room is. The kitchen, library, recreation room and dad's lab are all on the ground floor. This room is in the middle. The recreation room takes up all the space on the left. The library is on the left most corner and the kitchen is right next to this room. And I have many cousins and we keep all our old clothes in the storeroom in one corner of the recreation room before dad's lab. You can go in anywhere except dad's lab. Entry is restricted there. So I don't believe there should be any problem."

Everyone nodded. Dillon glanced at Ziggy and was about to say something but Hikari got there before him. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure" Ziggy replied.

"Who are you guys and why did you lie about being Pokémon rangers?" Hikari said calmly.

"Long…""…story" Gem and Gemma said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Hikari replied. She was staring intently at everyone in the room.

Everyone started to explain. Most unfortunately all at once…

* * *

**A confused explanation later…**

After all the confusions had been cleared up, Hikari started to repeat everything she had understood. "So in a nut shell. You are here because Venjix, the bad guy, sucked you into your TV, something went wrong and you ended falling from the sky here."

"affirmative." Dr. K said.

"I see." Hikari thought hard for a minute. "I have a plan."

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"There is a place on almost the opposite end of the Kanto region. A place called Battalia town. It's an ancient ruin. You can be teleported back to your world from there."

"So that's it? There's got to be a catch" Dillon said.

"Yes there is. You have to battle your way from low levels to higher up in Battalia town. Even if just one of you wins, you can still transport the group back. But the challenges are tough. Also no one else knows about this place."

"Then how do you know of it?" Dillon asked.

"I can't answer that question now. But I promise when the time comes I will answer all of your questions as truthfully as I can."

"okay." Ziggy said.

"By the way, check your back pockets."

Everyone put their hands in their back pockets and to their surprise they found… poke balls and pokedexes.

"That solves one part of the problem." Summer said. "How do we use them?"

"I have a plan for that too. I suggest you undergo training with your Pokémon before you go to Battalia town. It will take almost a whole month to reach there. So I suggest two months of Pokémon training here before we leave."

"All that is okay. But while we sit here discussing, Venjix could be out there in our world attacking Corinth." Dr. K said.

"No he wouldn't. Unless he can destroy cities in a matter of one minute. Every day you spend here is equal to 0.5 seconds in your world. So a total of ninety days here would be 45 seconds in your world. Venjix can't destroy your world in that much time can he?"

Dr. K looked at Hikari. So did everyone else. But everyone knew that they wouldn't get more explanation. So they let it rest.

"I suggest you pick your clothes and turn in. it's already night time." Everyone looked out to see that night had already fallen. "Tomorrow, we'll see how to disguise you while you are here. I'll get dinner ready in a while, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Ziggy said.

Everyone walked out of the room. Hikari went to make dinner while everyone went to the storeroom to pick out clothes for themselves. 


	3. Let's Meet Our Pokemon

**RPM! GET IN GEAR! … For A Pokémon Journey?**

**Yay! Chapter three is up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Power Rangers RPM or Pokémon or the song "Dream" by Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Let's Meet Our Pokemon!**

**Last Night**

Last night went rather uneventfully. Everyone had dinner in silence and turned in early for the night.

Hikari lay in her bed, thinking. It was a crazy day. She was also pretty sure that there were many more to come….

**

* * *

**

**Early Morning **

Flynn woke up to see that it was almost seven o clock in the morning. He decided to go down to the kitchen and cook some breakfast.

Flynn walked up to the kitchen slowly. He heard singing from inside. He peeped inside the kitchen to see Hikari dancing and twirling around the kitchen as she made breakfast. She was singing to her Torchic as she worked.

_Do me a favour_

_Tell me what you think about me_

_Tell me how you want us to be_

_Go out on a limb and just dream…_

She turned a pancake on the stove and picked up Torchic and whirled around.

_Paint a picture_

_Choose your colours extra wise_

_Especially what you put on my mind_

_Imagine what it'd be like to touch, the sky… yeah…_

She put Torchic on the slab and took the pancake off the heat and added it to big pile on her left. She then looked over a list pasted on the fridge and got a few berries out of the fridge.

_Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up_

_Do you know it's good to feel so much_

She started chopping some of the berries. A huge smile formed on her face

_Whoa, you got my head in the clouds  
_

_Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
_

_The more you dream about me the more that I believe  
_

_That nothing's ever out of reach  
_

_So dream, dream, dream_

She finished with a grand bow to Torchic and put all the berries into a weird looking blender. She pressed a button and the blender started blending. Then she looked up to see Flynn walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning! You are up early!" Hikari said.

"Morning! Someone's happy." Flynn replied.

"Well, truth be told, last night was pretty serious. So I thought I should lighten up the mood a little. So I decided to make breakfast. Want some?" Hikari asked.

"Sure. What's for breakfast?" Flynn asked

"I have tons of pancakes. What do you want with them?" Hikari said.

"I think I'll go for honey." Flynn said.

"Same pinch!" Hikari said as she pinched Flynn gently on his upper arm. "I like pancakes with honey too! I can't imagine them with concentrated syrups or anything…"

Flynn took a few pancakes and poured honey over them. Hikari first gave some pink colored poke block and then took a pancake on her plate. They both sat across the table in the kitchen to have breakfast.

They were joined by Gem and Gemma. "Good…""…morning" They said. "Ooh we love….""…pancakes for breakfast!" they took some pancakes with syrup on it and sat next to Flynn. "these are…""…really delicious!" they said. "Hikari, you cook as…""…good as Flynn."

"Flynn cooks?" Hikari asked, surprised

"Yeah! He's…" " …a good cook!" Gem and Gemma said.

"Then I have to try your cooking sometimes!" Hikari replied with a smile.

Then slowly the group was joined by Summer, then Dr. K, Scott and Ziggy and Dillon. Slowly the conversation drifted to their Pokémon and the day ahead.

"_It's the beginning of a brand new adventure" Hikari thought_

**

* * *

Outside**

After breakfast everyone came outside to the garden.

"Right. Everyone, let's see your Pokémon!" Hikari said.

"Me first!" Ziggy said excitedly. He took out his poke ball and said "come on out!" the Pokémon was revealed to be a – Pikachu!

"Pikachu!"

"Yay! I got a Pikachu! I always wanted one!" Ziggy picked it up and gave it a hug and accidentally rubbed his cheeks against Pikachu's. And that sent sparks flying….

"Well that should have been expected from operator series green." Dr. K said. Everyone smiled. Hikari helped Ziggy get up. "You should never rub a Pikachu's cheeks. That's where they store their electricity. You'll get shocked." Hikari said as she helped him up.

"I'll be careful." Ziggy said, ruefully.

"Next is Scott. Let's see your Pokémon!"

"Here goes nothing." Scott said. From his poke ball came a – Swellow.

"You're Swellow is really well attended, Scott. You can see from the tail feathers. They are really standing tall." Hikari said. She came forward slowly and Swellow allowed her to stroke its head.

"I'm next then" Flynn said. A Mudkip came out of his poke ball.

"That's so…""…sweet" Gem and Gemma said.

"And it's blue like my ranger color" Flynn said.

"Summer's next" Hikari said.

A Roselia came out of Summer's poke ball.

"That's a really beautiful Roselia, Summer! You are lucky!" Hikari said.

"I think so too!" Summer said.

"Dillon, it's your turn." Hikari said.

Dillon's Pokémon was a Charizard. Both of them stared eye to eye before Charizard turned to look at Hikari.

"That's a Charizard. And judging from the intensity of its tail flame, it's pretty experienced in battles." Hikari said.

"Dr. K it's your turn." Hikari said.

Dr. K's Pokémon was an Espeon.

"That is a really cool Espeon! It has a shiny coat which suggests that it has really been looked after." Hikari said.

Dr. K just nodded and turned to look at Gem and Gemma.

"It's finally... " "…our turn!" they said excitedly. There Pokémon's were – Electrode and Voltorb! And they were looking really angry and…

"Uh oh… Everyone run towards the house now. Gem and Gemma slowly back off before they go…" Hikari screamed.

BOOM!

"…before they go boom." Hikari ended.

Luckily no one got hurt. Everyone had managed to make it out of the range of the explosion.

"Our Pokémon…" "…go boom!" gem and Gemma said excitedly as they gave each other a hi - five.

Hikari gave them a really disbelieving face.

_This is going to be a long day. _


	4. First Day Of Training

**RPM! GET IN GEAR! … For A Pokémon Journey?**

**Yay! Chapter four is here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Power Rangers RPM or Pokémon.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – First Day Of Training**

"Okay…" Hikari said surveying the damage done. Not everything had been burnt badly. Luckily for her it was only grass that was scorched, not certain somethings in her garden a.k.a. her plants, and certain someones, a.k.a. the rangers.

"So I guess that Gem and Gemma really like things that go boom, huh?" she said, smiling. After all no one had gotten hurt right?

She continued "well then, let's split up into groups and practice. Scott and Dillon can partner, together since they both have flying type Pokémon. Ziggy, Gem and Gemma can group together, since they have electric type Pokémon. That leaves Summer, Flynn and Dr. K as one group. I'll alternate between the groups and help you in your training."

Everyone nodded and took their places with their partners or groups. Before starting Hikari said only one thing. "Gem and Gemma? Please don't make them go boom when there are things nearby that can get destroyed or people who can get hurt."

Gem and Gemma nodded excitedly before leaving with Ziggy. Hikari turned to walk towards her first group – Summer, Flynn and Dr. K.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Hikari asked cheerfully. Summer said " I think I'll go first." "okay. Before training with your pokemon, you must know what your Pokémon can do." Hikari continued "Roselia is basically a grass type and part poison type Pokémon. Judging by the looks of it, it's a she. Roselia are mostly found in the wild in forests and wetlands. Its basic attacks are petal dance, solar beam, razor leaf, poison sting, stun spore, sweet scent, magical scent etc. but she will learn new attacks when she starts growing or her level starts rising. Roselia is pretty strong against electric, water, fighting and many other grass type Pokémon. But she is weak against flying, fire, psychic and ice type Pokémon. You need to keep these stats in mind when choosing her for any battle. Right now, let's see how many attacks she knows."

Summer nodded to show that she understood. She let Hikari tell Roselia what to do. Hikari started with simple attacks. She commanded Roselia for razor leaf, petal dance, hidden power, solar beam and leech seed and sweet scent. Roselia performed all the attacks flawlessly which left Hikari impressed. She told summer that Roselia was ready to start training battles.

Then came Flynn's turn. "Mudkip is basically a water type Pokémon. Mudkip can use the fin on its heads to detect subtle changes in air and water currents, and can detect nearby bodies of water in this way. It can also detect danger. In danger, it's strong enough to break rocks. But usually it's really playful and mellow. It's usually found on the edge of water bodies and always in groups. Its basic attacks are water gun, growl, tackle, mud slap, whirlpool, hydro pump. It can be taught to use ancient power and aqua tail. It's strong against steel, fire water and ice types but it is weak against electric and grass types. Let's see what our little mudkip can do."

Flynn registered everything that had been said. Summer and Dr. K were listening intently too. Hikari started with tackle, followed by mud slap, water gun, whirlpool, hydro pump and ended with head butt. Mudkip performed all the attacks but got a little tired in the end. So Hikari asked Flynn to give it a rest for a while.

Dr. K was up next. She looked at Hikari. Hikari started to explain about Espeon. "Espeon has developed Psychic powers due to a combination of great loyalty to its trainer and sunlight, such as the ability to predict its opponents' movements by reading the air currents. Like most fully evolved Pokémon, Espeon can learn Hyper Beam or Giga Impact. Espeon are very loyal to their trainers and will protect them from harm. They enjoy basking in full sunlight. Espeon are usually found in areas that receive a lot of light, or, more commonly under the care of people. Their attacks are tackle, sand attack, quick attack, psy beam, future sight, psychic and morning sun. They are strong against fighting and psychic types and are weak against bug, ghost and dark types."

Hikari tested Espeon before giving it thumbs up for battling. "It's able to perform psychic with ease, so I'm guessing it's a high level Pokémon." Hikari said. Clearly she was impressed.

Ziggy and his group were easy to handle as compared to Scott and Dillon. The moment they had been briefed, they partnered up with Flynn, Summer and Dr. K to have a practice match. Scott and Dillon, on the other hand were more interested in having a race between their Pokémon. The fact that they could ride them made it even worse. Believe Hikari, she knew. If Charizard was competitive, Swellow wasn't going to back down. Couple that with the trainers' enthusiasm and you had a bomb ready to blow...

* * *

**In The Evening**

The training matches went well, except for the fact that Hikari had to keep checking on Scott and Dillon and keep them from running off. After lunch, which was Hikari's special recipe of stew for everyone and poke block for the Pokémon, they took a break and gathered in the recreation room. Scott and Summer played against Dillon and Ziggy. Dr. K was reading a book on Pokémon which Hikari had lent her. Flynn, Gem and Gemma were discussing plans to make something, most probably a ranger weapon. Hikari was beat. But the day had gone without major accidents and that was good. It was a cause to celebrate. Then suddenly, Hikari had an idea.

* * *

**After Dinner**

The kitchen had been cleared up after dinner. Almost all of them were in the kitchen, sitting around the counter. Everyone was tired and looking at the prospect of turning in. but Hikari still had a surprise left for them.

"Everyone, listen up. I've a surprise for all of you!" Hikari said excitedly.

"What is it?" Ziggy asked excitedly.

"Do..." "…tell!" Gem and Gemma said. Hikari pulled out a big cake from inside the fridge.

"It's my mom's special recipe pecha berry cake!" Hikari said. Everyone cheered. "It's a sort of celebration for going through the first day of training without any major happenings. Unlike mine. My seal froze me with an ice beam on my first day." Hikari said ruefully. Everyone smiled and dug into the cake. Dr. K did too.

After all things had been sorted, everyone retired to bed. All except Hikari who decided to take a walk in the garden. 


	5. Late Night Talks

**RPM! GET IN GEAR! … For A Pokémon Journey?**

**Chapter five, here we come! Also I would like to thank xEdwardxlovex for favouriting my story!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Power Rangers RPM or Pokémon.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Late Night Talks**

Hikari quietly let herself out of the house. She didn't want to disturb anyone. She walked to the far edge of the garden. There was a vast clearing towards the end with a stream flowing on its boundary. Hikari had a habit of sneaking outside on cool nights like these towards the stream. She would release Dewgong there. Dewgongs loved cold temperatures. Hers was no exception. Especially when there was a cool but dark night in the middle of summer.

Hikari reached the stream. "Come out, Dewgong!" She called her Pokémon as she released Dewgong. Dewgong came out happily and went towards the stream to lie in its cold waters. Hikari went forward to pat Dewgong. Just as she turned around to find a good spot on the bank to sit down, she found herself face to face with Scott.

"I didn't notice you!" Hikari said, surprised.

"You couldn't have. It's really dark here." Scott replied with a serious face. They both sat down on a spot just next to the place where Dewgong was playing. They both remained rather quiet. Suddenly Hikari turned towards Scott and asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Scott replied.

"Do you, all of you trust me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I would seem a pretty suspicious person, wouldn't I? Firstly, I have all this knowledge but I can't provide a proper explanation for it. Secondly, I invited people from another world, whom I don't know into my house, when the normal reaction would have been something else."

"We trust you"

Hikari turned to face Scott. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes. You offered to help us when no one would have. No matter what your past, you tried your best to help us and even promised an explanation when the time would come. So I know that everyone trusts you."

"That's a good thing." Hikari sighed with relief.

"Do you mind me coming and suddenly taking over your leadership from you?" she asked. Hikari looked into Scott's eyes intently. She could almost have drilled him with her eyes.

"No I don't. In fact it's a good thing. You know your way around here, you don't act recklessly and you can think rationally in every kind of situation. It's clear that people don't deceive you easily and you always have a plan ready. I like that kind of leadership." Scott was surprised at the last sentence. He blushed but luckily it couldn't be seen in the dark.

Meanwhile Hikari's cheeks had turned red too. "I'm not that great a leader." She replied defensively. They both stayed quiet for a moment.

"You know when you fell on me from the sky yesterday; I could have almost sworn that you were the world's heaviest Jumpluff that had fallen on me." She continued with a smile.

"I'm not heavy, am I?" Scott asked.

"No. Don't worry, Jumpluffs are really light. They are so light that sometimes they get carried away by winds."

"Then that's a good thing" Scott sighed. They both started laughing. Hikari saw her watch and saw that it was getting late. She recalled Dewgong and turned to go inside.

"Goodnight Scott" Hikari said.

"Goodnight Hikari" Scott replied.

They both went inside the house together. Seemingly enough Scott had a nice smile on his face all the way to his room and even in his sleep.

* * *

**In Hikari's Room**

Hikari came inside her room to see that Plusle and Minun were anxiously waiting for her. Hikari asked them sweetly "Are you unable to sleep?"

Plusle and Minun nodded their heads.

"Aww… Well let's go down to the kitchen and get you some hot milk. Maybe then you'll get better sleep." Hikari took the two baby Pokémon into her arms and turned to go down to the kitchen.

* * *

**In The Kitchen**

Dillon had searched the whole fridge. He didn't find any orange juice. Dillon's lack of sleep at night had brought him down to the kitchen in hopes of finding some orange juice to quench his thirst. This time he had been disappointed.

"Looking for something?" someone from behind asked him. Dillon turned around to see Hikari looking at him quizzically.

"Do you have some orange juice?" Dillon asked.

"Not prepared. But I have oranges. Do you want me to prepare some juice for you?" Hikari asked. Dillon looked at the Pokémon in her arms.

"I was going to heat some milk for them anyways. Sit down and I'll get you some orange juice." Hikari said. She put Plusle and Minun on the counter and pulled up a chair for him. She set about heating the milk and getting the oranges out of the fridge. She occasionally glanced up to check on Plusle and Minun who had become tired and inactive now.

"So you don't sleep much, huh?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. A side effect of being a hybrid." Dillon replied indifferently. "How did you know?" he asked her curiously.

"I heard you last night as well."

"Oh"

Dillon saw something placed on the counter. He took it up to see that it was a letter for Hikari from some 'Mrs. Brown'. Hikari placed a glass next to him and took the bottles of milk to Plusle and Minun.

"Mrs. Brown is my aunt Maria. The one who lives in Viridian city and is my caretaker of sorts." Hikari said while feeding Plusle and Minun. Both the Pokémon had finished their milk quickly and had fallen asleep in her arms. She looked worried for a while. That did not go unnoticed by Dillon.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"Nothing really."

"Nothing?"

"Our relations have been a bit strained, recently. Oh and by the way, was the juice okay? I'm out of practice and I was worried that it might turn out bitter."

"The juice was sweet actually."

"I'll have to go buy supplies from Fuchsia City tomorrow. Remind me to add orange juice to the list in the morning. Do the other rangers also like other stuff like juice?"

"Flynn likes to make smoothies. Ziggy likes to drink milk. Dr. K also likes marshmallows."

"Right. Thanks and goodnight. I better put Plusle and Minun to bed before they get a chill." Hikari said getting of her chair.

"Night" Dillon replied.

He watched Hikari go out of the kitchen and go upstairs. He would have to work on being quieter at night. Apparently nothing got past her. Also Hikari was really successful at diverting topics. The next time he wanted to ask her something he would have to be careful.

He saw that Hikari had left the letter on the kitchen counter. Dillon took the letter. With a glass full of freshly squeezed orange juice in his stomach, Dillon decided it was best to lie down. So he made his way upstairs. He would look at the letter later.


	6. Shopping In Fuchsia City

**RPM! GET IN GEAR! … For A Pokémon Journey?**

**Chapter six has arrived! I would like to thank xEdwardxlovex and Blazin' Saddles for liking my story! I don't have a fixed date for the time in the series when this story happens but it definitely happens after Ranger Yellow Part 2. And Hikari's house or mansion is somewhere off Route 13 and is close to Fuchsia City. I also made this chapter very long and since it's not my writing style, please tell me how it turns out! Also sorry if Dillon's OOC!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Power Rangers RPM or Pokémon.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Shopping In Fuchsia City**

**In Dillon's Room**

Dillon lay down on his bed. He was unable to sleep. He sat up, contemplating what to do. Then he saw the letter on the bedside table. He carefully opened it and started reading.

_Dear Hikari,_

_I am a bit disappointed in you. I had expected to receive a reply from you sooner than what you took. I understand that it is your dream to compete in pokemon contests. _

_But you must also understand that you have a responsibility. Your parents would have wanted you to act on it. So I expect you to understand. You are expected here as soon as possible. You have a company to run. More information will follow soon. I have sent the company's brochures and manuals to you for closer study and they shall come soon. I hope that you will learn everything you can from the manuals._

_You must remember that it is not child's play anymore. You can no longer run from what you are supposed to do._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Aunt Maria_

Dillon looked up. What was it with rich people and their kids. First Summer's parents wanted to get her married and now Hikari's aunt wanted her to start working and give up on her dreams. It was a crazy world. He was on his back again. This time he fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Hikari was looking at the nearly empty larder with concern. She had made a checklist of all the stuff that she had to buy once she got to Fuchsia City. There was almost no food left. They would make it to lunch though. She had to get the shopping done today.

Flynn came into the kitchen. "Good morning" he said.

"Good morning" Hikari replied.

"So what's for breakfast?" Flynn asked.

"Well, today's breakfast is toast and eggs. I made a whole variety of eggs since I didn't know who liked what kind."

"Sounds delicious"

"I also made tons of poke blocks. I even placed it in different containers with names of the Pokémon they are for. There's some normal Pokémon food in the larder."

"Okay… Something wrong?" Flynn said as he noted her serious tone.

"Nothing serious. It's just that we are out of food. I think we'll make it through lunch. But I need to get the shopping done today anyways." Hikari replied.

Flynn took his breakfast and sat down to eat. He was joined by Summer, Ziggy, Dr. K, Scott, Gem and Gemma and Dillon. Hikari had already had her breakfast so she went to feed the Pokémon instead. When she came back inside she was treated with a joke from Ziggy.

"Hikari guess what, how do you get Pikachu onto a bus?" Ziggy asked

"I don't know" Hikari said slowly.

"You Pokémon!" Ziggy said laughing.

Hikari joined in. She was laughing really hard.

"Want another one?" Ziggy asked smiling.

"I don't think I can handle it. But tell it anyways!" Hikari replied

"Why did the Pokémon trainer hide under the bed?"

"Uhmm… I don't know. What's the answer?" Hikari asked enthusiastically.

"So he could pi-ka-chu you!"

Hikari and Ziggy laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Where do you get these jokes?" Hikari asked.

"I just thought of them." Ziggy replied.

"You're good at that!" Hikari said. She continued, "Before I forget, I'm going to Fuchsia City to buy some food and other supplies. Is there something you guys would like me to get you?" Everyone came forward to help Hikari in completing the list. The completed list was double the size of the one Hikari had made.

"So I guess I'll go now." Hikari said.

"I'm coming with you" Dillon added. "You need someone to help you with carrying that stuff."

"Okay, but will you be able to walk so far?" Hikari asked.

"If there's any one with stamina on this team, it'll be me" Dillon said.

"We'll leave in a few minutes then. I'll just get the money from my room." Hikari said and she went upstairs.

Everyone looked at Dillon. "You never volunteer for anything. What's up?" Summer asked. Dillon took out the letter from his pocket and said "I want to clear some stuff up." Scott took the letter from him and read it. "How did you get this?" he asked when he had finished reading. Everyone took turns reading the letter. "She left it on the counter last night." Dillon answered.

"Okay I'm ready" Hikari shouted from her room. Dillon pocketed the letter again. When she came down to the kitchen she started leaving instructions. "We might not be back till late afternoon, so don't wait for us. Lunch is in the fridge, but be careful while heating it. Pokémon food is in the larder. Feed the Pokémon at lunch time to. Don't forget your Pokémon training. And please water the garden after practice. The buttons for the sprinklers are right next to the back door. The poke block is in labeled containers for the Pokémon, don't mix those up. You can give the Pokémon some poke block after training, but don't give more than three at a time. And you all would have to divide the chores among yourself too. There's tons of laundry to be done and the house needs to be vacuumed."

"I'll take care of that" Summer said.

"Thanks" Hikari said.

Then Hikari and Dillon made their way to the front door. "Take care. And there might be some mail for me so keep a lookout for that." Hikari said. She waved and turned to join a rather impatient Dillon.

* * *

**In Fuchsia City**

Hikari and Dillon had reached the Fuchsia city shopping district. There were all kinds of stores there. Bakeries, Berry stalls, Vegetable shops etc. Hikari took out the list and went into the nearest shop. Dillon followed. She started closely inspecting and buying vegetables. Then she went to the bakery to buy bread. Then there were the fruit stalls. She checked off items on the list as she bought them. Dillon meanwhile followed her and carried the bags.

She talked with Dillon as she walked. "Is Ziggy always this funny?" she asked, remembering the morning's incident."Yeah. But he always doesn't do Pokémon jokes. Mostly its shadow puppets and trying to impress the girls" Dillon answered. Hikari laughed at that. They talked more and Hikari came to know more of Dillon's past. What he remembered of it anyways.

After two hours of buying things, Dillon decided that they should stop for lunch. Hikari agreed as they had bought most of the stuff on the list. The only things that they needed now were berries. So now they were walking into a fancy looking restaurant named 'La Psyduck'. They both ordered their lunch and were now waiting for it to come.

"There's something I have been meaning to ask you" Dillon said.

"Sure go ahead" Hikari said looking at Dillon.

Dillon took out the letter from his pocket. "So you read that" Hikari said. Dillon looked at her for an explanation.

"My aunt wants me to take over the company from her as soon as I can. She expects me to work there full time." Dillon motioned for her to continue. They were interrupted when lunch arrived. Hikari continued "But I Don't want to take over the company just yet. If I start working there now, I'll not be able to compete in Pokémon contests. I want to become a top co-coordinator just like my grandparents"

A Moment of silence passed between them. They finished their lunch, paid for it and then they left. Hikari started walking towards the end of the street. Something in the window of a fancy looking store caught her eye. She walked in and came out of the store with another bag in her hand. Dillon collected the rest of their bags from the restaurant and joined her.

"So you love competing in Pokémon contests" Dillon asked.

"Pokémon contests are my life" Hikari replied.

"So have you participated in contests a lot?"

"I participate every year. I won the Sinnoh Grand Festival three years ago. Then the Hoenn Grand Festival and the Johto Grand Festival in the following years. Three weeks earlier I won the Wallace cup. This time I'm aiming for the Kanto Grand Festival."

Dillon stayed quiet for a while. He walked by a shop which had a poster on it. He stopped to read it. It was a poster for the Fuchsia City contest that would be held next week. Hikari saw him looking at something and came to see it. Then she saw the contest poster.

"You should enter it." Dillon said.

"No I couldn't" Hikari replied. "It would interfere with all our plans. Besides, Aunt Maria would never forgive me -"

"Do you want to participate or not?" Dillon asked.

"Well, I do. But – "

"No buts. We are getting you registered. Now what do we have to do first?"

"You need to get me registered at the contest hall"

"Okay. Let's go" Dillon said. He took Hikari's hand and pulled her towards the direction of the contest hall. He ignored all of Hikari's protests. Dillon did not allow her to speak all the time he was getting her registered. That is to say, when Hikari was not in a state of shock. She was too shocked to speak for the rest.

While exiting the hall, Hikari managed to get a small thanks out. Dillon looked amused. For the rest of the day, Hikari had a slight spring in her step. She happily went through the whole berry market with a smile. She also bought tons of berries. In the end there were so many bags that Hikari had to ask her Ludicolo for help.

"Ludicolo!" Ludicolo happily took her bags from her and Hikari took some of Dillon's. They walked casually for an hour or so till they realized that if they didn't walk fast they would be late. Hikari panicked and rushed Ludicolo and Dillon home. Dillon felt awkward at being rushed but couldn't feel sad because he couldn't help feeling buoyant when Hikari smiled.

They reached home just with enough time left for Hikari and Flynn to make dinner. 


	7. Speechless

**RPM! GET IN GEAR! … For A Pokémon Journey?**

**Chapter seven is here! I would like to thank xEdwardxlovex and Blazin' Saddles for liking my story! Writing this story is so much more fun when you have people who like it backing you up! Also if you want to see what Hikari's dress looks like, check out my profile!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Power Rangers RPM or Pokémon. I don't think I should either. I have an overactive imagination.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Speechless**

**In The Kitchen**

Hikari changed into her home clothes. She came down into the kitchen to help Flynn prepare their dinner. As she was going to the kitchen she saw Dr. K sitting in the library reading a book on Pokémon legends with interest. Then she saw Flynn reading a book in the kitchen. She instantly recognized it as her berry blending guide.

Hikari remembered all the berry blending accidents she had. She remembered the day her grandma had brought her a berry blender. She had so much fun blending berries. She had tried every possible combination that day. Then grandma had suggested keeping a guide to keep a record of different kinds of poke block that she had made and which Pokémon liked which poke block. Ever since that day Hikari had kept the berry blending guide. When she had been visiting her grandma's friend Brock, he had taught her so much about Pokémon tastes and advantages of different poke block. She always had fun cooking with him.

Flynn looked up to see her. "How do you know so much about berry blending?" he asked.

"My grandma and grandpa were top coordinators. So they know a lot about poke blocks. My grandma's friend was a really great Pokémon breeder. So he taught me a lot too." Hikari explained.

"What do Pokémon breeders do?"

"They raise Pokémon. They help in taking care of Pokémon eggs and then help in raising the little Pokémon. So they have a lot of knowledge about different kinds of Pokémon. Say, what's for dinner?"

"How about some pasta?"

"Sounds really good. What do I need to do?"

Flynn directed her to start cutting vegetables while he boiled the pasta. They talked as they work. Dinner was ready. Hikari had Flynn make a smoothie for her as she was really curious about his smoothies.

"It's delicious!" Hikari said as she tasted his smoothie.

"Feels good to be able to drink a smoothie after you make it. Usually we run off to save the town from Venjix."

"Being a power ranger must be exciting. You get to have lots of cool weapons and moves. You get to fight people and help other people. I wish I was a ranger."

"Being a ranger is dangerous too." Flynn said.

"You need to pass a lot of testing to become one." Summer said, as she joined them at the counter.

"That's right." Flynn added.

"Dinner smells good" Summer said.

"I'll call everyone" Hikari offered.

Soon everyone had dinner and was praising Flynn and Hikari's cooking.

* * *

**In The Recreation Room**

Everyone was sitting in the recreation room when Hikari came in and said she had an announcement to make.

"We are going to be taking a break from the training five days from now." She announced.

"Why?" Dr. K asked.

"Well, I'm taking part in the Fuchsia city contest, thanks to Dillon, and that contest will take place in five days from now. Everyone's invited to come to Fuchsia city with me to take part in the contest!"

"That's good news" Scott said. Dillon was telling Ziggy and Summer about the day's events. Gem and Gemma were discussing something with Dr. K. Scott went to play a game of pool with Flynn. Dr. K discussed something with Hikari and she nodded.

"There's one more thing. Dr. K feels that everyone should do some ranger training too. I agree with her. A trainer needs to keep in shape too! So starting tomorrow we're having ranger practice in afternoons."

"Great!" Ziggy said. "You'll get to see my moves" He said showing his muscles. Hikari laughed.

"Well, I'll be outside doing some training if you need me!" Hikari said cheerfully. She left the room to go outside.

Dillon suddenly had a doubt. He turned to ask Ziggy something. "If someone wins three grand festivals and a cup in a row, what kind of coordinators are they?" he asked Ziggy. "Three grand festivals! Then they would be like the best around!" Ziggy said. He turned to observe the game going on. Dillon had a look of understanding on his face.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Hikari was thoroughly tired after training. She had just put Plusle and Minun to bed. Those two were still little baby Pokémon and needed constant attention. She was happy. Dewgong's appeals were coming around quite well.

"I think I'll use Dewgong for this contest." Hikari decided.

Hikari had her Pokémon and her routine ready. Now all she needed was a dress to go along. Then she had an idea. She opened her closet and went through it real fast. Then she found the perfect dress. She put it on. It would go perfect. But she needed a second opinion. She opened her door to go to Summer's room. Summer was right next door to her. Maybe she could help her.

She walked out and turned to see Scott staring at her from in front of his room.

Scott couldn't believe his eyes. Hikari was wearing a light blue ruched strapless lace up ball gown. In the light she looked stunning.

"Whoa"

"How does it look?" Hikari asked with a hopeful look.

"You look stunning." Scott said.

"Thanks. I was thinking of wearing this dress for the contest. Everyone dresses up for contests. Since Dewgong is a water and ice Pokémon, I thought that light blue would be the color to go with."

"I think that you should definitely wear it." Scott replied. He was actually too stunned to speak.

"Thank you so much!" Hikari came forward and gave Scott a quick hug. He hugged her back. Then Hikari went into her room and Scott went inside his. The image of Hikari in that dress appeared in his mind and his cheeks heated up. He buried his face in a pillow to stop thinking about her and slowly went to sleep.


	8. First Lesson In Pokemon Battling

**RPM! GET IN GEAR! … For A Pokémon Journey?**

**Chapter eight has arrived! I would like to thank xEdwardxlovex and Blazin' Saddles for liking my story! Writing this story is so much more fun when you have people who like it backing you up! Also if you think my style has changed then please tell me. I happen to have a terrible writer's block.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Power Rangers RPM or Pokémon. I don't think I should either. I have an overactive imagination and a writer's block.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – First Lesson In Pokemon Battling**

**The Next Morning**

Hikari went through the usual morning routine with lightning speed. She made the breakfast before Flynn woke up, watered the plants, fed her Pokémon and even did the remaining laundry. She had an unusual excitement in her today. Everyone was amazed. Even Dillon, who normally would have been indifferent.

Scott, on the other hand, was unusual too. He avoided meeting any one's eyes. He didn't even have breakfast properly. He only ate a bit even after all of Dr. K's persuasion. Sensing something wrong, Flynn and Summer went to talk to Scott before training. Now they were all in his room.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked.

"I'm fine." Scott said, gloomily.

"For the love of Odin's beard man! Everyone can see something's wrong!" Flynn exclaimed.

"It's just that ever since last night, I've had this weird feeling inside my stomach and that's been pulling me down." Scott said.

"Did you eat something wrong?" Summer asked.

"No. it's just well, before I went to sleep." Scott said.

"Did you think of something bad?" Flynn asked.

Scott's vision of Hikari in the blue dress came floating in his mind. He pushed the thought away.

"Did you just blush?" Summer asked. Flynn looked from Scott to Summer. Hikari appeared to Scott's rescue.

"Guys are you ready for some training?" she asked knocking on Scott's door.

"Maybe some training will help" Scott said. Flynn and Summer looked at him one last time before leaving.

"Are you okay Scott?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing." He replied.

"You can't lie that easily to me, you know. You've been acting weird all morning and that's worrying everyone, including me." Hikari said. Concern filled her eyes.

"You want to know what's wrong." Scott asked.

"Yes."

"I'm worried sick to death. I'm worried about everyone in Corinth. My dad's there. I already lost my brother. I don't want to lose more people. Every passing second, this worry grows stronger."

Hikari came forward and gave Scott a hug. Scott was taken back.

"What?" he spluttered in surprise.

"You looked like you needed a hug." Hikari said simply.

"Don't worry Scott. All the people in Corinth are safe. I've made sure of that. When time comes I'll be able to prove that to you. Just trust me on this one okay?"

Scott nodded slowly.

"Let's go down and get some training done." Hikari said with a big smile. She led Scott down the stairs and outside to the training grounds.

* * *

**In Venjix's Palace**

Venjix looked at the screen in anger. The rangers had gotten out of his hand. But they were inexperienced in the Pokémon world. Maybe, just maybe, he still had a chance at their destruction.

* * *

**During The Training**

"Okay guys, now that we all know our Pokémon, it's time we started practice Pokémon battles!" Hikari announced.

"Finally we will…" "…have some action!" Gem and Gemma said.

"Yeah. So here are the rules. We'll first start with one on one battles and then move on to tag battles. Since you have only one Pokémon each, you will be allowed to use only one Pokémon for battling. No personal harm should come to the trainer. Since Ziggy is the one who knows the most about Pokémon battling, Ziggy will help me demonstrate a practice match for you. Up for it Ziggy?"

"Sure!" Ziggy said enthusiastically.

Hikari and Ziggy took their position on each end of the training field. Ziggy went first.

"Let's go Pikachu" Pikachu came out with an energetic cheer.

"Pikachu!"

Now it was Hikari's turn. She chose Dewgong

"Let's put the show on the stage!"

"Dewgong!" Dewgong came out gracefully moving its tail in a majestic manner.

"This will be easy. Pikachu! Use thunderbolt"

"Dodge it Dewgong and use ice beam!"

Dewgong dodged the thunderbolt attack. Pikachu was dazed a bit first and so got a full blast of Dewgong's ice beam.

"Pikachu are you okay?" Ziggy enquired.

"Pika… Pikachu!" Pikachu got up and shook the effects of the attack off.

"Okay, then use volt tackle!"

"Dewgong dodge it and use aurora beam!"

Dewgong was unable to fully dodge the volt tackle but it took little damage while Pikachu took full damage from the aurora beam attack. The battle continued for longer with the balance shifting from Dewgong to Pikachu. But in the end, Hikari's Dewgong ended the battle with a really strong Ice beam. Hikari attended to both the Pokémon and also shook hands with Ziggy, congratulating him for a very interesting Pokémon battle.

Then she came to rest of the team and announced. "So that is lesson one in Pokémon battling. Having a type advantage doesn't decide the outcome of the match. Even though water types are weaker than electric types, Dewgong still won the match. So we need to keep in the level of the Pokémon and experience of the trainer in mind too."

Everyone split up into couples and started their own first practice matches. Hikari moved along the teams giving them pointers for their Pokémon. 


	9. Pillow Fight!

**RPM! GET IN GEAR! … For A Pokémon Journey?**

**Chapter nine is here! I would like to thank xEdwardxlovex and Blazin' Saddles for liking my story! I had a temporary break from my writer's block and so I hope everyone will like the chapter I'm writing today!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Power Rangers RPM or Pokémon. I don't think I should either. I have an overactive imagination that has gone crazy lately.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Pillow Fight**!!!

The next three days went by quite quickly for everyone. The rangers and Dr. K became busy in their Pokémon training. There was slight improvement in the ranger's performances. Afternoons had been off for ranger training and for Hikari's practice for the upcoming contests. Hikari had refused to show anyone her routine. She said that she wanted it to be a surprise for everyone. So she went off to practice while the other rangers would usually spar with each other.

Hikari had also allowed Dr. K to use her dad's lab for research on the rangers' gear. After many tries, Dr. K had come to the conclusion that the rangers were unable to morph in the Pokémon world. The morphers, bio fields etc. everything was up to shape. Hikari had concluded that it could be due to the absence of a similar bio magnetic field of their world in the Pokémon world. So the morphers would have been unable to tap into the grid and use its energy. Dr. K agreed that that was a possible explanation.

Hikari had also started teaching the rangers about different types of Pokémon. She said it was necessary to know your opponent in a battle. So the nights were usually taken up for teaching. With so much work to be done, it was hardly a matter of surprise that the days went by quickly.

Hikari had also decided that the rangers needed to see Fuchsia city. So they decided to go to Fuchsia city a day before the contest.

* * *

**Fuchsia City, Day Before The Contest - Morning to Evening**

Hikari and the gang were staying at Hikari's friend, Jenny's house in Fuchsia city. Jenny was out of the city on a tour of the Sinnoh region. So she had allowed Hikari to stay there for the duration of the contest.

Jenny's house was a two bedroom apartment in Fuchsia city. So the boys had one room to themselves and the girls had one room to themselves. Luckily the rooms were large enough for all of them to settle comfortably.

Breakfast was over and Gem and Gemma were helping Flynn and Summer clear the table. Hikari brought a bag out of the girl's room. It contained cell phones for the rangers.

"These are a few cell phones I bought for all of you. I got them in your ranger colors." Hikari handed them the cell phones. "I saved each other's numbers in contacts. So now we can split up and stay in touch too. It also has a navigation system you can use if you are lost. And now that we are geared up, let's get going!"

Everyone got ready pretty quickly. They left the house in groups. Gem and Gemma decided to check out the nearest mechanic store for more information on gadgets. Summer decided to check out the nearest mall. Ziggy wanted to check out the Pokémon market on the north end of the city for some new cool stuff that had come in. Dillon had decided to go along with Ziggy. Scott had decided to go to visit the city museum. Dr. K was going to the Pokémon beauty contests for breeders in the south end of the city. Flynn had Hikari's berry blending guide in hand and he was going to the berry market to buy berries for a new poke block recipe he had come up with. Hikari was going to the contest hall to check out the venue. She believed knowing the venue would help her get ideas on better use of stage space in her routine.

Everyone set out to explore the city. They had lunch together in the same restaurant diillon and Hikari had lunch the last time they visited. Then they once again separated and returned before dinner.

* * *

**After Dinner, The Girls' Room**

The guys had gone to sleep due to exhaustion. The girls were still awake though. Summer and Gemma had planned a game of truth and dare between them.

So now Dr K, Hikari, Summer and Gemma were all sitting on the floor in their pajamas. They had a bottle spinning between them. The bottle landed on Summer.

Hikari asked "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay. I have an idea. You should eat two blocks of olive pokeblock!"

Summer did not know that olive pokeblocks were sour. She popped one casually in her mouth. At first there was no reaction.

3

2

1

The reaction came. Summer nearly spit it out in disgust. But she very daringly swallowed it. Then she spun the bottle. It landed on Dr. K.

"Truth or dare?" Gemma asked.

"I think I prefer truth…" Dr K said looking at Summer.

"Well, I have a question." Hikari said suddenly. She whispered it into Gemma's ear. They both giggled. Then gemma looked at Dr K and asked.

"Do you have a crush on Ziggy?"

"What!" Dr K was taken back

"We all know it's true Dr K!" Hikari said.

Dr K took some time to answer. "Yes" she replied.

"who? How? What? Why? When?" Hikari asked excitedly.

"Hey! Only one question!" Dr K said.

The bottle was spun again and the game continued for some time. Then suddenly Hikari had an idea.

"Are all the guys asleep?" she asked.

"I think so." Summer replied.

Hikari took a pillow and motioned others to do the same but quietly. She had a misheivious glint in her eye. It didn't take others long to figure out her plan. Even Dr K was game. They took a pillow and tiptoed out of the room.

They tiptoed to door of the guys' room. Before going in Hikari whispered "Gemma can take Flynn and Gem. Summer will take Dillon. Dr K can take on Ziggy and I'll take on Scott." They suppressed their giggles and entered the room quietly.

The guys were sleeping peacefully.

3

2

1

Pretty soon all the wind in their bodies were knocked out by the attack.

No one knew what hit them. But pretty soon a full on pillow fight ensued. Scott vs Hikari, Gem and Flynn vs. Gemma, Summer vs Dillon and Dr K vs Ziggy. The look on Ziggy's face had been priceless. Everyone was surprised to see Dr K giggle and take part in a pillow fight. Dillon had thought Venjix had finally attacked them and had been ready to attack Summer. Flynn had even yelled " For the love of odin's beard" which had sent Hikari into a fit of giggles. This had alerted Scott. So Hikari no longer had the element of surprise and had been the first one to be attacked. Gem had joined the fight really enthusiastically.

Laughter was flying in the air. No one was ready to give up. Pillows were being thrown left right and center. Half an hour and a mess of a room later, Hikari asked for a break.

"Okay… Okay… Break guys!" Hikari said.

"You only said that cause you are losing." Scott said.

"No we are not. We are winning and we are the outnumbered ones!" Hikari said stubbornly.

"Are not"

"Are so"

"Are not"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so and you know it!"

Everyone was tired and decided to end the fight there. The fight was declared a draw. It was getting late. Hikari needed to get up early tomorrow.

The girls helped the guys clean the room. Everyone was smiling now. After finishing the cleaning, the guys went back to sleep and the girls went back to their room. They decided that one prank was enough for the night. Gemma and Hikari were suppressing giggles. The fight had been really fun. 


	10. The Pokemon Contest

**RPM! GET IN GEAR! … For A Pokémon Journey?**

**I'm back! I would like to thank xEdwardxlovex and Blazin' Saddles and Sparkling Ryuichii Sakuma for liking my story! I had to take a break due to exams and so I hope no one is very angry with me… Also I don't know how we number our cousins. How do people know if you are someone's first cousin or second or third or so on?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Power Rangers RPM or Pokémon. I don't think I should either. I have an overactive imagination that has gone crazy lately.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – The Pokemon Contest**

Hikari got up really early in the morning. It was the day of the contest and for the first time she was nervous.

She wasn't nervous about the contest. Well maybe, just a little of it was for the contest. The bigger part was about how to hide the rangers. There would be many people who would know her and they would naturally get curious about her friends. Then there was her aunt. That was another factor that complicated everything.

She took in deep breaths. This was not a time to faint over a problem. She needed to have her head together. The rangers could be her cousins for the day. Really distant cousins. Something like seventeenth cousin, four times removed. She never really understood that system.

But then, Lily knew all her aunts and uncles. She would easily get suspicious. She had Solidad's brain. Maybe friends would be a better excuse. She would just have to depend on them to wriggle out of a sticky situation that may arise. She was worried sick. She didn't lie. On principle. But today was an exception.

Everyone slowly got up and had breakfast. Hikari barely wanted to touch hers. But she ate it anyway when Dewgong insisted. She packed her dress and her pokeballs into her travel bag. They all left early for the contest. Hikari said that she wanted to avoid crowds. The further the team was from anyone she knew, the safer they were.

* * *

**Before The Contest**

Gem and Gemma were really excited. They offered to take care of Plusle and Minun for Hikari. The two pokemon jumped excitedly into Gem and Gemma's laps. Dr. K was excited about it too. But she wasn't as expressive. Summer and Hikari were discussing Hikari's routine. But Hikari was determined to keep it a surprise. Ziggy and Flynn were discussing the prospect of seeing new pokemon and checking out their moves. Dillon had an eye on Hikari. He knew about the family problem and he was observing her. Scott was observing Hikari as well. He could see that she was nervous. No matter how much she tried not to show it.

When they reached the contest hall, Hikari went off to change and confirm her registration. The others went to find a place to sit. Except for Scott who waited for Hikari . he was waiting outside the registration room. He caught Hikari just before she entered the changing rooms. Hikari was surprised.

"Scott! Did you want to tell me something?" Hikari asked.

"I wanted to wish you all the best before you started the contest." Scott replied.

"Thank you" Hikari said politely. She was about to go in when Scott stopped her.

"I also brought something for you" he said. He took out a necklace from his pocket.

"You didn't have to…" Hikari replied politely.

"It's a good luck charm. I bought it yesterday from the antique section in the museum yesterday." Scott said. He helped Hikari by putting the necklace around her neck. "the lady from the store said that it would bring good luck if gifted to someone…

* * *

xxx flashbackxxx

_An old lady lookod at Scott, who was looking for something in the store._

"_can I help you with something? A necklace perhaps for the person you like?" she asked. Scott looked taken back._

"_I was looking for something for my friend." He replied slowly._

"_then I have just the thing for you." She said mysteriously. _

_The lady disappeared behind a curtain and came out with a box in her hands. She opened it to reveal a simple necklace with a pendant that had a blue dew drop shaped stone surrounded by silver work._

"_if you gift it to someone special to you, it will bring them good luck" she said._

'_Hikari likes blue a lot' scott thought. He immediately agreed to buy it. He bought it and went out of the store._

_The lady kept on smiling as she saw Scott go out of the store. For some reason his face was really bright after seeing that necklace._

xxxend-of-flashbackxxx

* * *

"…if gifted to a friend" Scott concluded.

People had started to appear. Different coordinators were coming to change into their costumes for the contest. Scott left Hikari and went to take his place in the stand next to his friends. Hikari went to change.

* * *

**In The Stand**

Scott came and sat next to Flynn. Flynn was sitting next to Summer who was next to Dillon, next to Ziggy surprisingly next to Dr. K who was next to Gem and Gemma. Gem was carrying Plusle and Gemma was carrying Minun. The two pokemon had little blue flags in their hands.

"So where were you Scott?" Ziggy asked.

"I was doing stuff" Scott replied. Summer and Flynn smiled. Dillon noticed that but let it slide. He could use it as blackmail material later on. Dr. K joined Gem and Gemma in playing with the pokemon.

The contest started. Monica, the MC for contests in the Kanto region introduced the pokemon contest judges and explained the rules. Various coordinators appeared and did their appeals. Ziggy liked the coordinator who had used her Chimchar for the appeal round. Flynn liked the trainer who had used a Poliwhirl. Summer liked all of them in general. Dillon was enjoying too. Dr. K and Gem and Gemma were watching Plusle and Minun who had become really excited. They were cheering. Scott was waiting anxiously for Hikari.

Hikari was the fifteenth coordinator to appear. She looked confident and beautiful in her new dress and necklace. She took her pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Dewgong! Let's put the show on the stage!"

Dewgong appeared on stage. It moved it's tail magnificently on the stage.

"Dewgong! Use ice beam and freeze a big block of ice on stage!"

Dewgong followed the instructions and within seconds there was a big block of ice ln the stage.

"Now let's use tail whip and double team to sculpt the ice!"

Dewgong moved fast and with grace. It set to work on the block of ice. It looked like a team of dewgongs were working on the ice. Everyone in the stadium was spell bound and fixated on her performance. Soon a large ice sculpture of dewgong appeared.

Dewgong appeared on top of the ice sculpture's head.

Hikari beamed. They had managed to finish this routine in time. Now only the finishing touch was left.

"Dewgong, use waterfall!"

Dewgong used waterfall and a fountain of water started flowing from on top of the sculpture. The water melted the ice and Dewgong landed safely on the middle of the stage.

The crowd cheered. Hikari got perfect scores. the rangers were amazed and didn'tknow what to speak. Plusle and Minun cheered for Hikari.

The appeals went on. After the last coordinator finished his appeal, there was a break. Then the semi finalists were announced. Three trainers along with Hikari were selected. Hikari having more experience easily won the matches and became the winner of the Fuchsia ribbon. She was congratulated by many people, including the rangers and her rivals for the contest.

* * *

**After the contest**

Hikari beamed all the way home. She had won her first contest for the year. As a result, the rangers were having a party for her. There was tons of pokemon and party food for everyone. Including olive pokeblock, which Summer shuddered at the sight of.

The rangers decided to spend the night in Fuchsia city before leaving for Hikari's house. Night hadfallen and everyone turned in except for two people, who couldn't sleep. 


End file.
